


Coffee Smiles

by denna5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Another self prompt for this"I brought you your coffee."





	Coffee Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Working on my Winter Hawk Big Bang and other fics but wanted to post some Clint/Steve fluff. Hope you enjoy.

There is one thing that Steve learns about Clint quickly after they first meet and that is his love of coffee. It starts with the first meal, they are all tired and in various stages of sore, and most of them get some soda or water but Clint asks for some coffee and the owner gets it for him. He sits there, just as tired and sore as the rest of them, maybe more so after everything that happened to him, but when he takes that first drink of it, he looks like one of the happiest people on earth. Steve admires the look for a moment before  looking away, doesn’t want to be caught staring.  Steve figured he looked so blissed at because he got something that he loved after such a stressful time but as times passes and he sees Clint more and more, he learns that the look is just part of  the watching Clint drinking coffee experience.

It doesn’t matter what type of coffee it is, Clint will always get that look for the first second of the first drink, how his face looks after that first second depends on the quality of the coffee though.  There was some bad coffee at a SHIELD briefing once, too bitter and left out too long and Clint’s face had wrinkled up in disgust and then  smoothed out into an expression of sadness. He then drowned the cup in about5 seconds and Steve still isn’t quite sure how he didn’t choke.

When it is good coffee, Clint takes his time with it sometimes, takes slow steady sips, each one with that expression. He’ll lick his lips in between each sip, like he is trying to make sure he gets every little droplet.  That  gets to Steve sometimes, watching Clint chase each drop but there is something even better and that is when Clint holds the cup with both hands. He holds it close, savoring the warmth of it, breathing in the smell of it, eyes closed and then he’ll open them and give a little smile before taking a sip. It is such a good smile, soft and sweet, and it is probably what made Steve fall a bit in love with Clint even before they started dating and it is still one of Steve’s favorite things and he is hoping to see it in just a moment.

Clint is still in bed right now, eyes barely open, hair a mess, and the blankets a tangle around him and he is one of the most beautiful things Steve has seen.  He is barely awake and his eyes slide close again as Steve walks into the room but they pop open again when Steve speaks.

“I brought you your coffee.”

Clint’s  face brightens with those words, mouth breaking into a bright grin and he sits up, holds out his hands for it.

“You’re my favorite, you know that?”

Steve gives a little smile and a nod and gives Clint the coffee. He gets that little smile even before the coffee is drank, Clint giving it before brushing a soft kiss against Steve’s lips and that smile may be even better than the coffee smile. Steve is lucky he gets to see both.


End file.
